Smile
by selenafan19000
Summary: Watch Trailer.
1. Trailer

_Smile Trailer_

Met Adrian Jones, she was smart and successful when she was in high school

honor student top of her class, head cheerleader and one of the best soccer players in the state. She had so much going for her and then she met Carter Dean. He was the _bad-ass _in the school he _used _girls got high on weed or drugs and was smacked around as a kid from his dad. He didn't think his life could get any worse until they made _one __**mistake. **_

Adrian: Carter.. I'm pregnant…

Carter: What ?!?! how could this be happening.. this can't be happening theres no way your fucking pregnant! {He storms off}

Too bad Adrian's parents kicked her out when they found out. She had no where to go. None of her friends wanted to hang out with her now. It was after high school graduation. Her life wasn't the same until she met. Brooke Davis.

Brooke: {smoking a cigarette sitting behind the grocery store.} If you need a place to stay or if you ever need any help you know i'm here for you.

Then she met Tyler Greene who changed her life forever. He went to the coffee shop she worked at everyday and she thought it was to buy coffee but really he just wanted to see her.

Adrian: So you want the usual? Vanilla bean frap?

Tyler: make that two please, thanks {he smiles}

Adrian: Okay, that will be $6.24

Tyler: alright {gives her a twenty} Keep the change

Adrian: Really? {he nods} Wow, thanks. {she smiles}

Kristen: Adrian, your on break.

Adrian: {looks at her.} Okay thanks.

Tyler: So, I have two coffees and i don't know who to give this other coffee too. Would you like to join me over there?

Adrian: Sure. {they go sit on the couches}

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But things get worse before they get better.

Adrian: Carter, your drunk i told you i didn't want that around Jamie!

Carter: {drunk} SHUT THE FUCK UP. {he hits her in the face}

Jamie: {crying under the table}

Adrian: {crying on the floor}

Carter: {walks out the door and leaves}

Adrian: {still on the kitchen floor crying from what happened.}

Jamie: {crawls over to her and hugs her.}

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STARRING:

ADRIAN JONES AS; Demi Lovato

TYLER GREENE AS; Joe Jonas

CARTER DEAN AS; Nick Jonas

BROOKE DAVIS AS; Selena Gomez

JAMIE JONES AS; Prince Michael II {aka blanket}

HAILIE JADE AS; Miley Cyrus

KRISTEN McCARTHY AS; Chelsea Staub

coming soon. to a computer near you.

review (:


	2. Chapter 1

Smile; Chapter One.

It was a saturday night, the homecoming football game had just ended. I was exhausted I've been feeling like this a lot recently its been horrible, i've been throwing up too. I hope it's food poisoning, because I haven't had my period. Before I go home i decided to pick up a pregnancy test just incase I was am actually pregnant. Carter got upset with me because we couldn't hangout afterwards but I know he'll come around and forgive me. Ten minutes later I pulled into the pharmacy lot and picked up a _First Response_ box and went up to the register took out my wallet and said to the women "By the way this isn't mine.. i'm buying it for a friend." I smiled politely and looked over at name tag on the women's shirt. _Brooke Davis _I couldn't believe my _eyes. _This girl wasn't exactly miss popular, infect she was no were near it. She didn't really have much friends kinda of a loner. I didn't want her to think that this pregnancy test was mine but she looked at me in disbelief and said "Don't worry, I won't tell people that your buying this, I could really care less about you and your friends." She gave me a fake smile and said "Have a good night." I knew then she wouldn't say anything and I thought happily that it was because she doesn't have anyone to tell. I smiled to myself and drove home. Thats when I walked into my house and my mother said proudly "Hey sweetie, how was the game? Good" I replied. "Well, did you guys win?" She asked curiously and I told her we did, and how exhausted i was and instead of her asking why she just told me "Well, go get some rest then" and then she walked out of the room with a cup of tea in her hands going to watch her soaps that she missed during the day. It seemed to me that she was more interested in the game then she was in me. Although I didn't spend much time worrying about it i went to to my room in the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. I nervously waited patiently for the results and when the test came out to be _positive_ All I did was think of the negative things while my hot tears came pouring down my rosy cheeks. I cried myself to sleep that night not knowing what to do next. When I walked into my school the next morning I felt all the kids stare and i anxiously folded my arms together covering my stomach even though I wasn't showing. Then Carter came over and kissed me whispering in my ear "_Im sorry about last night._" I looked him in the eyes and told him "It was okay" but he wasn't convinced. "Please don't be mad at me, I was stupid last night.. I just wanted to be _with you._" I was too upset to be mad I just wanted to drop it. I had to many things on my mind. High school graduation was in two weeks I was pregnant and I didn't know how I was going to tell my parents or Carter. I hid my tears and sadness with a smile and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Carter I forgive you, now stop beating yourself up over this." I left him with that and walked away.

A week passed by and I finally decided I had to tell my parents. I walked into the kitchen after school starving I was craving anything in the fridge when my mother walked in on me eating my second muffin, "Wow honey, I've never seen you eat this much you've gained some weight too. Are you going to be able to fit into that dress for graduation?" Wow mom, thanks a lot imagine how disappointed your going to be in me when you find out i'm _pregnant _with the _bad boys_ child. I looked at her and then looked down at the muffin and tossed it in the garbage. Mom, I need to talk to you and daddy. She watched me not knowing what to say or think then she shouted "Jerry, Adrian wants to speak to us, come down here." He walked into the kitchen annoyed that we were interrupting this weeks episode of _Law and Order _and said "What is it?" he said in a tone me ignoring it replied to him "I think you should sit down for this." They sat at the kitchen table and my father looked at me impatiently "Well, what is it?" I got a little upset with him but i kept my cool "This isn't easy to say but I'm… i'm pre- pregnant." I started at the my face felt hot, waiting for their reaction not know what to expect. My mother looked at me in disbelief although my father had a little more to say… "How could you do this to yourself? You had such a bright future. You have a scholarship to one of the best colleges in the country and they don't let pregnant women play soccer." I sat there trying to take in what he was saying to me without crying but my hot tears slowly rolled down my cheeks and instead of a hug and them telling me something comforting like _everything will be okay _My father responded "Your a disappointment to this family Adrian. I'm disowning you. Pack your things and get out." I was in shock. How could one mistake lead up to this? My own father disowning me? I couldn't believe this was happening to me I opened my mouth to say something but then I didn't say anything, knowing couldn't change his mind and I got up from the Kitchen table and I packed everything I could fit in my car. I guess thats where i was living now, I put the rest of the things in my car when my mother came outside and gave me some food and a roll of money I looked at her surprised and ask her "Why are you giving me this?" and she replied "Your father was too hard on you, but i'm going to support his decision because I have too but heres a thousand dollars. That will start you off, I love yo--" I interrupted her and said "If you loved me you wouldn't be kicking me out right now, thanks for the money and food goodbye." I left her with those words and drove away in my car not knowing where I was going to go not knowing what to do next. I parked outside the school parking lot and fell asleep in the car.

To Be Continued--

review please (:


	3. Chapter 2

Smile; Chapter Two.

I woke up the next day my neck was sore, without complaining I just got out of the car and walked into the girls locker room in the school, thank god the locker room had a shower or i'd be gross. The water was ice cold it felt refreshing it woke me up, I didn't want people to know I was living in my car so I parked it a mile away from the school. I saw Carter walk in the school, I couldn't even look at _him._ I can't believe he did this to me. I have no home and 1,000 in my pocket and I have to go to my high school graduation to get my high school diploma. Carter saw me our eyes met and he called my name "Adrian" he said and when I herd him call my name I started to walk away and he ran after me finally catching up to me he said "Adrian, what the fuck? You've been avoiding me, why? I didn't do anything" he pleaded "Whatever I did please just tell me so I can get you to talk to me." I looked at him, I think he could tell there was something wrong and I told him "I'll talk to you after school," and walked away… I felt as if this school day went really fast as I walked towards my car I saw Carter leaning on the door, he wasn't stupid and I can't lie my way out of this now. I saw a new black and blue on his face. Carter had always came into school with new cuts and bruises. I wondered why never having the courage to ask him. I approached my car and he gave me a serious look and asked "Why is all of your stuff in your car?" I looked down at my soon to be growing stomach then down to my feet when I looked up at him my cheeks were _really rosy_ and a tear rolled down my cheek and he came over and offered me a hug, It felt good really good. " Adrian, what's wrong baby? Whatever it is you can tell me." He moved the hair out of my face and I looked at him thinking he wasn't going to be there for me when he heres what I have to say, but he has every right to know I quietly told him "My parents kicked me out.." A shocked look appeared on his face I went on "be-be-because i'm" I sighed "I'm pregnant" His _mood_ changed so fast he went from being shocked to being angry his face had a lot of rage in it he was about to say something I didn't want him to _hurt_ me thats how_ afraid_ of him I am right now. "Adrian, you've got to be kidding me? Please tell me your kidding." I shyly shook my head "I can't believe this is fucking happening right now." He looked at me now more worried than ever. "You can't be fucking pregnant, You can't be." He stormed off and I took a sweat shirt out of my car put it on and went to go sit by the small pond by our school, I was there for a while. Then I saw her _Brooke Davis _she saw me sitting there and came and sat next to me. "So, you're living in your car now," she said and I looked over to her and quietly asked "how do you know? Well," she told me "I walked passed your car on my way over here and saw everything in it." I looked at her as she went on "Plus I saw Carter walk off leaving you there. So I knew the car was yours." She looked at me and whispered "So, your pregnant huh?" I sighed and nodded my head. "Yeah," she looked at me and responded "That sucks" As she took her cigarettes out of her bag she took one put it in her mouth and looked at me holding the box. "You want one?" I was shocked she would even ask me that. "No, i'm pregnant" she looked at me "Oh shit, I forgot sorry," she took out her lighter and light up the cigarette as she blew the smoke out of her mouth she told me "You know I've been living on my own for a while now." I looked at her surprised. "Yep" she said "My mom was an alcoholic she used to smack me around when I was younger," she put the cigarette back in her mouth inhaled it then took it out and she blew the smoked and watched it and continued on with her story "So, I moved out and I live in a small apartment its like two bedrooms but I can barley make rent every month." She looked at me "and since you're living in your car you might as well come live in my house." My eyes widened shocked and I asked "Why?" she responded "Well, it looks like you need some help, you can't live in your car especially since your pregnant." I asked curiously "Why are you being so nice to me, my friends were so mean to you." "Yeah" she said "But you weren't and I don't really care what your gay ass friends say. As you can see I'm a better person." I added "You certainly are." She smiled and I smiled I felt like she was the type of friend I needed. Not these _fake ass_ girls who I call my _friends _I looked at her and told her "I'm helping you pay rent." I saw another smile appear on her face. I continued on "And there will be no smoking in the house especially if my baby is going to be living there." She agreed and said "I never smoke in my house anyway's and I'm a neat freak so the house is always cleaned." "Good" I told her me too. We got up from the grass and we walked towards my car and drove off to her apartment and _smiled_ the whole way there.

TO BE CONTINUED---

sorry about the grammar!

please review (:


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

I remember that day, the day Brooke Davis took me into her home. That was eight months ago, a lot has happened since then. I got two jobs at the pharmacy and at a near by starbucks. Brooke got a couple of jobs as well, I haven't seen carter since the day he left me. I miss him a lot I wonder what he's been up too should I give him a call? But i'm also mad at him for walking out on me and I cannot let him back into my life again. I saw Brooke walk into the house with some KFC she looked at me and said "Dinners here." I smiled at her and got up from the couch and joined her at the table. We ate in silence which meant Brooke must of had a bad day. She always has something to say so I politely asked her "You alright Brooke?" she nodded in silence, I sighed and and took a bite from my chicken and started to make conversation "I'm so happy this baby is going to be out of me in three weeks." she smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know" she said. "What are you going to name him." I must of failed to tell you I'm having a baby boy. I looked down at my plate and looked up at her " I don't know." I said to her "Any ideas? Tons" she replied then she started "Brad, Jason, Jake, Branson, Danny…" I didn't like any of those names I looked at her but she went on "Harrison, Tyler, Ryan, Liam, Jamie…" I thought for a minute Jaime? I really liked that name. "Did you like any of those names?" she asked curiously "I could think of many more." she said happily "I really liked Jaime" I told her with a smile on my face. "Then, Jamie it is." she said as the phone rang I told her I would get it and picked it up "Hello?" I said and the person asked "Adrian?" "Yes?" I told this mysterious person and they replied "It's- It's Carter.." I stood their in shock "Whats the matter?" Brooke asked "It's Carter" I said holding the mute button on the phone then I herd a hello coming from the receiving end of the phone I took the phone off mute and said "How did you get this number?" he said "Listen, I'm sorry I walked out on you baby but I want to be a part of our baby's life." he sounded like he meant it "You, haven't been around it's like you dropped off the face of the earth and now you want to come back into my life? Our sons life? he replied "It's a boy?' he sounded so happy, but i wasn't giving in yet. "Yes, our sons life you would know if you didn't walk out on me." "Listen, i'm sorry about all of that" he continued "I was just confused, I didn't think I could be a father." "You couldn't be a father?" I said "You, were scared?" I continued "I didn't think I could be a mother either, I was scared. I needed you and you walked out on me." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek Brooke was watching me with concern on her face "Don't cry" he said, i guess he could hear it in my voice. "Let me prove to you that I love you." he pleaded "You, can help me and Brooke pay for the baby and you can see him sometimes, but thats all your ever going to be to me goodbye." I said hanging up on him. Brooke offered me a warm hug right away, my tears feel on too her shirt. "everything going to be okay." she said "You don't have to let him back into your life." she said "Just Jamie's, plus we could use the money for child support and things for the baby." I knew she was right. He could help us with all that stuff. Two weeks later I was off work prepping for my little Jaime to enter the world when i herd the doorbell right i answered the door it was Carter he was looking at me and i saw his eyes look down towards my stomach I crossed my arms anxiously and he looked away "Hi" i said "I'm really sorry about what happened between us." he said i knew he meant it. "I love you Carter." I continued on "but were not getting back together, not now anyways. I want you to be apart of Jamie's life." I said "His names Jaime?" I nodded and a smile appeared on his face. "Jamie I like that." he said we hugged "where are you staying?" I asked curiously "I'm currently living with my brother and his roommate." He said "Struggling to find a job." I froze Oh don't tell me he's broke? "So, your not helping me and Brooke pay from Jamie?" I asked "Of course I am" he said "I'm just trying to find a good enough job to do that right now. Don't worry Im going to get a job." he said hopefully I believed him suddenly i felt a pain in my stomach "Ow" I said nervously he looked concerned "Are you alright? how far are you?" "8 months" I replied "I think this baby is coming right now." I said in pain I grabbed my stomach falling to the ground but Carter grabbed my hand and lifted me up bring me to the car. "Common, we have to get you to a hospital, and fast!" he said anxiously "Ow!" i screamed in pain "You have to call Brooke." I said "I need her to be here." he looked at me starting the car. "When we get to the hospital" he said I screamed in pain again he had one hand on the wheel and he took my hand with his other hand It felt good holding his hand again, I missed him. 10 minutes I got to the hospital by the time I was in the room Brooke and the nurse walked in your seven centimeters apart I looked at Carter who was holding my hand and I smiled at him he kissed me on the forehead and I responded with an okay to the nurse. "How much longer will she be?" Brooke asked the nurse. "It'll probably be a couple more hours." the nurse answered to Brooke's question everything will be fine she walked out of the room and i screamed in pain again which caused Brooke to grab my hand. "Hang in there." she said "This will be over before you know it." Two hours later the doctor and the nurse walked in and said I was ready to push. "Push!" the doctor said along with Brooke saying "Common, you can do it! You've made it this far!" and Carter grabbed my hang "I think I see his head!" he said joyfully I screamed in pain as the doctor told me to push again saying "Two more big pushes and this baby will be out of you." I pushed once more "I can't do it" I said "Please!" Brooke said "Yes, you can" Carter said "One more time, you can do it." the doctor told me as I pushed one last time giving it my all and I herd the cry of little Jamie and sighed in relieve laying back on the pillow. "Here he is, a brand new baby boy." she gave the baby to the nurse as she cleaned him up I looked at Brooke and Carter both smiling as the nurse handed the baby to me "Hi baby." i said touching his little hands and his eyes opened for the first time "Aw, he's adorable" Brooke said and Carter had tears in his eyes the nurse smiled at us asking politely "Have you decided on a name for him yet?" "Jamie" I said proudly she nodded and walked out of the room. "I love him so much." I said "Me too" Carter said in agreement. This was one of the best days of my life I thought for a moment, life was good but I was dead wrong.


End file.
